


Hell Hath No Fury

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, M/M, could be platonic ?, demon!taem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: taem is a demon w a bad temper n minho is like yo chill wtf ?? im tryin to have a nice park day w u n taem is like I WILL LITERALLY KILL EVERY MORTAL WITHIN A 3 MILE RADIUS IF I DON’T GET SOME ICE CREAMwarnings: cursing, food





	

“I love the park,” Taemin sighs blissfully, resting his chin on a perfectly manicured hand. Birds flit to and from trees, singing cheerful tunes. Kids frolic through the playground and soar on colorful swings. Couples hover over a grand fountain in the center of a pretty shaded area, and toss coins into the bubbling water. Puppies race to catch frisbees and toys thrown by loving owners. What could possibly be better than this?

Minho crosses his legs and raises a skeptical eyebrow at Taemin. “I would have guessed all this happiness would send you into some uncontrollable rampage involving feeding on children’s souls, causing chaos, and initiating Hell on Earth, or whatever,” he says.

“Just because I’m a _demon_ doesn’t mean I’m a _bad_ _guy_ ,” Taemin scoffs.

“Um, yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what that means,” Minho snorts, somehow managing to bite his messy, chocolate filled churro while still looking incredulous.

“It is  _ not _ ,” Taemin huffs and sits up a little straighter on their shared park bench, “I’ll have you know that one of my best demon friends is a passionate civil rights activist.”

“Okay, but where does this friend live? And what’s their job?”

“He’s a Grade A limb removal specialist in Hell,” Taemin mumbles.

“What was that?” Minho cups a hand around his ear, clearly just trying to annoy Taemin.

“He rips off people’s limbs for a living, okay? But that doesn’t mean he’s a bad guy! He’s just...”

“He’s just...?”

“He’s just- well, he’s...” Taemin groans, “Fine. Okay. You’re right. Demons are bad. There.”

“Thank you,” Minho grins and settles back into the bench.

“But I still don’t want to kill all these kids!” Taemin insists this a little too loudly, and is quickly given some horrified looks by the parents all around him. Some people even go as far as ushering their kids away from the park, whispering about the scary boy on the bench.

“Goddamnit,” he hisses.

“Nice job, champ,” Minho laughs.

“Don’t they realize that I can hear everything they’re saying? You know what? Damn right, they should be scared of me,” Taemin stands and Minho notices that all too familiar red glint in his friend’s eyes, “I could take each and every one of your souls! And none of you could stop me!”

“Okay, okay Taem. Let’s take it down a notch,” Minho rises, swiftly grabs Taemin’s wrist, and directs him away from the now staring crowd.

“ _ Do you hear me, mortals? Fear me _ ,” Taemin yells even as he’s being pulled out of the park. His voice is beginning to change, becoming deeper and less human.

“Alright, buddy. Time to go,” Minho forces Taemin ahead of himself, and turns back to yell at the concerned park-goers, “Sorry! Drugs!”

Once they’re far enough away Minho places a calming hand on Taemin’s shoulder, but instantly removes it.

“You’re burning hot,” he winces.

“ _ I know _ ,” Taemin replies, his voice still slightly distorted, “ _ I need some fucking ice cream. _ ”

“Okay,” Minho sighs, “As long as you don’t threaten to burn up their display cases again.”

“ _ It’s not my fault they didn’t have any rainbow fucking sorbet!” _


End file.
